User talk:Memerinthenorth
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Post is full of spoilers.jpg page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Lorisa214 (talk) 01:42, July 3, 2017 (UTC) Forum We have a forum for speculation. I saved your content so you can repost it there:--The Dragon Demands (talk) 03:59, July 3, 2017 (UTC) WARNING: SPOILERS Just recently, I began watching the HBO hit show, Game of Thrones. I was hooked almost immediately, and finished all released six seasons in roughly a month. Like most people who have watched the series, I am heavily anticipating the seventh season (July 16th, everyone, the Great War is coming). To pass the time, I am (binge watching seasons 1-6, of course, but also) reading the books I wished I had earlier, and looking up crazy conspiracy/fan theories. I’ve decided to set aside the politics on my page for a while and share some theories for my fellow Game of Thrones fans. Enjoy, but be warned, if you are not caught up to the very end, do not read. For this post is dark, and full of spoilers. Theory #1: Valonqar “Enemies to the East. Enemies to the West. Enemies to the South. Enemies to the North. Whatever stands in our way, we will defeat it.” Admit it, we all got chills. The season seven official trailer was pretty great. But did we all catch the fun little clue in this shot? (picture on the right.) In the image, Cersei and Jaime are standing on a larger-than-life map of Westeros. The location Cersei is standing on is called “The Neck”. It is called this because it narrows before expanding again. Jojen and Meera Reed came from the Neck. The Queen’s brother (and lover) Jaime, is standing on the part of the map called “The Fingers”, so named because that’s what they look like. This is how Petyr Baelish got the nickname “Littlefinger”. In the fourth book of A Song of Ice and Fire, A Feast For Crows, chapter thirty-six, Cersei dreams of an old crone and the prophecy she had been told whenever she was younger. In the TV series, season five, a part of this prophecy was shown. Along with her children’s death (“gold will be their crowns and gold their shrouds”), Maggy prophesied Cersei’s death as well, at the hand of her valonqar (“and when your tears have drowned you, the valonqar shall wrap his hands around your pale white throat and choke the life from you”), which means “little brother” in High Valyrian. While Tyrion is OBVIOUSLY the missing piece of the valonqar puzzle. BUT, wouldn’t it just be a delightful twist if Jaime, Cersei’s dear brother/lover, killed the Mad Queen as well as he did the Mad King. But, as I theorized on Twitter (shameless self-promo: my GoT fan account is @memerinthenorth if you want to give me a follow or an RT), and I quote, “You know how @GRRMspeaking has a knack of unexpected plot twists? What if right when we all think Jaime is going to kill Cersei… In S7 it’s actually Tyrion who strangles Cersei and it’s all an anticlimactic ending because that’s what we thought in the first place… But then we overestimated the plot-twistyness.” THEORY #2: The Mad Queen As we all witnessed in the finale of season 6, “The Winds of Winter”, Cersei went totally Aerys Targaryen and burned the Sept of Baelor to the ground, along with her cousin, Lancel, her uncle, Kevan, that pesky High Sparrow and all his little sparrows, one of my favorite characters, Margaery, her brother, Loras, her father, Mace Tyrell, and a plethora of citizen casualties. But that fact is even more taken into consideration when she sat herself on the Iron Throne and was proclaimed Queen by Qyburn after her son’s suicide. What this could mean for the Seven Kingdoms is perhaps a reincarnation of the reign of “Mad” King Aerys. What we’ve seen so far is that Cersei only does what she wants, and when she wants to do it, now that she doesn’t have her children to think about, only her brother… BUT, if the theory of the valonqar is true, then we won’t have to worry about her for much longer. And when the white walkers come, it’s not going to matter whose skeleton sits on the iron throne; whether it be Jaime’s, Jon’s, Euron Greyjoy’s, Dany’s… or whichever other king or queen decided to claim the throne for him/herself. Theory #3: Bran Will Ruin Everything Now, for a second, let’s forget about the Mad Queen sitting on the throne… and Daenerys and her army storming Westeros… and Jon (the King) in the North knowing nothing… and let’s think about the huge army of Walking Dead that we forget exists sometimes. Now, it’s obvious they’re coming, and they’re coming soon, because what else is going to happen in season 7, but it isn’t so obvious how the white walkers are going to get over the Wall, as it has been mentioned (once or twice), that the Wall was built with both magic and natural means of construction, as to keep the white walkers from crossing into the realms of men. You may know Bran Stark as I do; the boy who messes up everything. Consider this, Bran disobeyed his mother about climbing, which resulted in a big war and his father dead. Bran went off warging by himself when he was bored, which resulted in the death of the three-eyed raven, the children of the forest, and Hodor (this is also the scene in which we discover that Bran is also responsible for Hodor’s… disabilities?) In “The Door”, Bran is marked by the Night's King, which allows him and the rest of the white walkers to pass through the magical barrier that had been keeping them out all this time. What else is a magical barrier that the white walkers need to pass through? You guessed it; the Wall. And after Bran gets over the wall (somehow), he will basically be leaving a welcome mat behind him. Thanks, Bran. Theory #4: Daenerys Can't/Won't Have Kids For a minute, let's forget about the fact that there's a huge army of undead storming the wall, and let's think about Daenerys and her own army, who are crossing the Narrow Sea to Westeros in the season 7 trailer. Let's say she takes the throne from Cersei- which shouldn't be too hard (with her dragons and army and stuff, none of which Cersei or the throne has, based on their almost-defeat at the Battle of the Blackwater.) My point is, Daenerys won't hold the throne for long, because she most likely will not be able to reproduce. Even though her miscarriage in season 1 was blamed on blood magic, it could have also been becasue of the tight inbreeding of the Targaryens. According to science and genetics, the last Targaryen's DNA would have been very fragile- though the bloodline would have been very pure- and they would not be able to bear children. So it would be no use for Dany to take the throne in the end. Then AGAIN, the theory of R+L=J is true, that would mean that Jon is Daenerys' nephew and the only living heir to the Iron Throne after she dies. But who knows with the white walkers and all...